Chapter 20
Sakura's Love is the Indies is the 20th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The Moron trio are working in a new Cafe, with the objective of earning enough money to order the special menu of Maid Latte. Much to their surprise, Misaki along with Sakura and Shizuko enter the shop. It is revealed that Misaki was invited by Sakura to attend a tea party with a popular boy band of Yumesaki High School. Sakura is in love with one of its members, the lead singer, Kuuga. The boys arrive and introduce themselves as Shou, Kuuga, Kou and Yuujirou. Kuuga offers a poster of their band to Sakura. Blushing, Sakura confesses that she feels like her heart would stop beating, when Kuuga talks to her. While Misaki looks happy at this, Shizuko seems completely indifferent. Later, Kuuga and Kou are seen in the men’s washroom. Kou states that Sakura is really in love with Kuuga, to which Kuuga bluntly replies that he isn't interested, and he would rather let Yuujirou have her. Kou points out that she only brought two of her friends, while they had prepared twenty tickets. At this, Kuuga replies that they already have enough fans. It seems like Kuuga has taken a liking towards Misaki and is going to aim for her, much to the Trio's shock, who were secretly hearing behind the door. The boys offer a ticket to Misaki, asking her to visit them at a ‘Yumemishi’ concert. Misaki is hesitant while Shizuko completely ignores everything. Kuuga even offers to give Misaki a backstage pass. In the washroom, Misaki wonders if its just her imagination that Kuuga is talking more to her than Sakura. She is surprised to see Kou and Kuuga waiting for her outside. Misaki asks Kuuga if he is familiar with Sakura’s feelings for him, to which he replies that he does not feels the same way. Kuuga toys with Misaki’s hair, saying that he is very gantle towards his fans but its different for other people. Takumi intervenes, dressed as a waiter, and surprises everyone. Kou asks if he is Misaki’s boyfriend, which she completely denies. Takumi says that he is just a stalker. Thinking that this is boring, Kuuga and Kou leaves. Misaki asks Takumi if he works at the café, to which he replies that he only borrowed the outfit from a friend (he actually stripped it off of Kurotatsu). He pins Misaki to the wall saying that he has a strong desire to monopolize and he can’t allow something like that to happen to her. Misaki pushes him away and wonders about Sakura. Takumi pats Misaki’s head and leaves, surprising her. Back at their table, Sakura offers help to Misaki regarding the council papers so that she can attend the concert. She says, with a made-up smile, that Kuuga and his friends really want her to come along. Kuuga is surprised to know that Misaki is the student council president and proposes the idea that the two of them should together go and hang out at a theme park, surprising Sakura. He continues flirting, saying that she knows how to play with guys. Kou tries to stop him, but is ignored. Finally, Sakura stands up and tells him to stop, surprising Misaki. Kuuga smirks and asks if she hates him as well. Unable to control her anger anymore, Misaki stands up and grabs his necktie pulling him close to her, she says that she hates and loathes him, and she cannot even think of handing over Sakura to someone like him. Later, Misaki apologizes to Shzuko who is shouting at the two of them for creating such an embarassing pulbic scene and Sakura's habbit of recklessly falling for guys. Sakura runs to Misaki and hugs her. She is surprised when Misaki gently pats her head. Sakura happily says that next time, she will fall for a guy who pats her head like this. On her way home, Misaki finds Takumi waiting for her. She remembers what Sakura just said, and the time when Takumi patted her head and blushes. Takumi tells her not to mind his presence because he is just a stalker. Back at the café Kou is lecturing Kuuga, who ignores him. Shou and Yuujirou then remark on their observation that the Moron trio is glaring at them with a ‘dark aura’. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters